jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak X: Combat Racing
Jak X: Combat Racing (known as Jak X in Australia, South Africa, and the UK), is the fourth released game in the Jak and Daxter series. Developed for the PS2 by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment, it was released in North America on October 18, 2005 and is a spin-off game of the Jak and Daxter series. References to the previous games adventures are repeatedly made by the characters, and fans consider it to be part of the main series. Jak X is modeled after the driving mechanics of Jak 3. "You Think I Ain't Worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire" and "A Song for the Dead", by Queens of the Stone Age are featured in the game. Most of the in-game musical tracks were written by Billy Howerdel of A Perfect Circle, which can be recognized as being the dark ambient and guitar driven tracks in the game. Gameplay In Jak X: Combat Racing, the player controls characters from the Jak and Daxter series, all of which race in customizable dune buggy-like vehicles. The two main modes of play in the game are Adventure and Exhibition. Jak, the main character of the series, is the only playable character in the Adventure mode (in all four of his forms), and must participate in a series of Eco Cup Championships in the game's story to obtain an antidote to a poison he and his comrades have consumed. Jak can also take part in a variety of Events in the Championships as to earn Medal Points and advance through the ranks. The main Event of the game is the Circuit Race, in which Jak must finish a set of laps in a course while avoiding the wrath of the other racers. The player can destroy these racers as well by picking up Yellow and Red Eco weapons, with Yellow Eco acting as an offensive weapon made to attack and destroy opponents, and Red Eco acting as a defensive weapon made to protect the player from incoming attacks. Plot Taking place one year after Jak 3, Haven City has been steadily rebuilt after the defeat of the Dark Makers, Metal Head and KG Attacks. Combat Racing became a sport over time in the dangerous Kras City. Jak, Daxter, Ashelin, Samos, Keira, Torn and Sig receive an invite to the reading of Krew's last will, as does his daughter, Rayn. After offering a toast, Krew reveals in a recording that everyone present has been poisoned. Krew gives an ultimatum: the only way to obtain the antidote is for everyone to race for him at the next Kras City Championship. As Jak and friends progress through each race, they find that another crime syndicate led by the mysterious Mizo has it in for Jak. Eventually it is revealed that Krew and Mizo made a deal before the events of Jak 3: both gangs were to make their own racing teams and the loser of the Kras City Championship will submit, making the winner the sole crime family in Jak's world. Before the final race, Jak and his team learn from Blitz on TV that a mysterious new driver has entered for the Mizo team. When Jak starts the final grand prix, he realizes that this driver is none other than Blitz himself. After Jak beats the race, Blitz storms over to Rayn, yelling that they cheated. Blitz takes off his toupee and reveals himself to be none other than Mizo. He steals the antidote for the poison and drives off, but Jak manages to shoot him down and take it back. Upon leaving Mizo to die in his flaming car, it explodes, somewhat similar to Krew's death. Before death, Mizo comments on Jak's habit of leaving people to die and Jak responds with "You get used to it...". Back at the lounge, Rayn thanks her friends for their help, and Samos compliments Keira on her driving. As Rayn walks away, Daxter realizes she left behind Krew's video diary. Jak and the gang find out that Rayn knew about the poison even before the reading of the will, and was following her father's instructions by making sure that she wasn't poisoned so that their family could be the top crime family in Kras City. As Rayn drives away, she tells some people over the phone to spare Jak and his crew. As Rayn has many thoughts of what to do in the future, this could lead to a Jak X sequel. The entire game ends with Jak kissing Keira. Regions and Tracks Jak X is split into four zones, being The World. Spargus A city girt by wasteland, Spargus has many exploration tracks to race on. *Spargus City *Precursor Temple *Wasteland Isle Kras City The hometown of Combat Racing, Kras City is very popular to street race. *Kras City *Dethdrome Haven City Haven City grasps industrialism, making tight tracks, perfect for racing. *Haven City *City Outskirts *Forbidden Jungle Icelands Covered in ice and snow, drifting events are great here. *Frozen Speedway *Icebound Citadel *Waterfront Loop Link up/save files If you have a save file for Jak 1 through 3 you can unlock Jak in that form. If you have a Ratchet: Deadlocked save file you can unlock Ratchet. Linking up to Daxter will unlock Kaeden, Osmo, Ximon, and Taryn. If the story has been finished on Daxter the Daxtermobile is unlocked. Unlockables Daxter can be bought after 5 hours of play. Pecker can be bought after 10 hours of play. Kiera and G.T. Blitz are won by finishing the game. Kleiver is won by finishing the beach front drive section. Rayn is unlocked by finishing first in the Blue Cup. For Razer beat the northern tour. Sig is won by beating the Spargus City death race. UR-86 can be bought after beating the Kraz qualifier. Naughty Dog car is unlocked after finishing the game. As for the Sand Shark, buy near the end of the game. Hero Mode can also be bought after completing the game 100%. Videos thumb|300px|right Exhibition Mode Hint In Exhibition Mode, if you set the number of CPUs to 0 in a circuit race you can race by yourself and automatically come in first place, though you cannot win any money. Glitches Early copies of Jak X containted a programming glitch that could effect the Playstation 2 Memory Card. After a race, when the autosave feature is active, the memory card on screen will flash for longer than normal, or when you go to the garage before a race begins.Sometimes the game will no longer load, and must be reset, while at other times, the game will continue to run as normal. This glitch can seriously corrput the Jak X game data, causing the game to no longer recognise the data at all. In extreme cases, the whole memory card can be corrupted, or it gets filled up with space that cannot be deleted or written to or over. However this glitch has been fixed for the later release of Jak X. Category:Games